thomas_creator_collectivefandomcom-20200216-history
The Fast and the Fizzleboxes
The Fast and the Fizzleboxes is the seventh episode of the Thomas Creator Collective. Plot Diesel 10 was trying to steal the special diesel parts. James runs into Spencer and two other unexpected guests. Emily gets pushed by some troublesome trucks. Axel saves her and returns to the yard. Mallard was organizing a special racing tournament. Meanwhile, Diesel is devising a secret plan to obtain illegal engine parts. Mallard starts the racing tournament and James, Thomas and Axel feel the need for speed to win the contest. Meanwhile, Diesel has a secret plan for an "old friend" of his. It was the semi-finals and James races Murdoch, Arthur races Thomas and Spencer races Axel. Later, poor Murdoch got derailed from a sharp bend. James boasts about beating him to Henry, but he goes to help Murdoch. Gordon was to race with the engines, but traveling with his express, he crashes into some troublesome trucks. He had to go to the Sodor Steamworks and could not make it to the final race, so Henry took his place. It was the final race. Thomas, BoCo, Henry, James and Axel were the competitors. The race have begun. Thomas's line lead to BoCo's and BoCo accidentally derailed him. The race goes on. Diesel tries to derail Axel with some troublesome trucks. He orders 'Arry to shunt them down the hill. But instead of hitting Axel, they hit Henry. James passes him by, but stops. He goes back and helps Henry. He pushes him all the way to the finish line. Meanwhile, BoCo breaks down near the finish line. Axel wins the racing tournament. Henry came second place, and James the third. The race was finished. Axel may have won the race, but James and Henry are the ones to be proud of. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Hank * Whiff * Scruff * Connor * Caitlin * Stephen * Axel * Mallard * Diesel * BoCo * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Philip * Skarloey * Rheneas * Freddie * Luke * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * S. C. RuffeyS. C. Ruffey * Winston * Skiff * Bertie * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Butch * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Nigel and Stan * Percy (does not speak) * Oliver (does not speak) * Emily (does not speak) * Neville (does not speak) * Stanley (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Ryan (does not speak) * Sam (does not speak) * Gator (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * Den (does not speak) * Dart (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Flying Scotsman (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Bertram (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Hector (cameo) * Fred Pelhay (cameo) * Toad (cameo) = Trivia * There are several references to past episodes: ** The opening events of this episode takes place during the ending scene of Philip's Bumpy Branchline. ** References to The Great Snow Storm of Sodor is made. * This episode marks Stepney, Axel, and the Skarloey Railway Engines' first appearances. * In Whiff's Waste Dump scene, Ferdinand's tender is seen. Category:Episodes